Vast improvements have been made in recent years in the field of televisions and video display panels. For example, flat-screen display panels, such as LCD, LED, and plasma-type, typically have high picture quality and a small thickness, even in large panels. Also, such video display panels may be used together with video and multi-media players and computers. Additionally, with continued improvements being made in the field, flat-screen televisions and other video display panels have become very affordable. As such, many households now have several television and video displays panels and enjoy the ability to view them in various rooms.
In addition to being able to enjoy televisions and video display panels indoors, many people often wish to view a television or video display panel outdoors, such as at a patio, a barbeque area, a deck, a pool area, or other outdoor area around a home, or at other outdoor environments, such as restaurants, taverns, hotels, conference centers, sports facilities, or schools, for example. Often, for outdoor events, televisions and video display panels are moved from indoors to outdoors for the event, and then are moved back indoors after the event for safety and protection from the elements. However, this is time-consuming and may be impractical, especially where a large-screen television or video display panel is desired. Moreover, it may be desired or required, especially in milder climates, that a television or video display panel be used outdoors frequently. As such, there is a need for a weatherproof television enclosure for outdoor use, so that a television or video display panel can be quickly and easily set up for viewing and stored for protection when not in use.